Smokes
by LyssaAshley
Summary: It all started with a pack of smokes. My One shot turned into a story..
1. Smokes

**Smokes**

**NerdyLyssa**

Disclaimer: *Looks around at room in my mom's house* Nope I still don't own Glee.

Rights go to Fox and Yada, yada, yada. LOL.

My 2nd posted pic. Complete AU. Little short but I'm getting the hang of it.

Set around the time Quinn has pink hair and after New York.

Cigarette bit is from Definitely, Maybe

Well let's get to it then.

_**Summary**_: Quinn needs a pack of smokes and she only trust 1 person to get them for her.

* * *

><p>Quinn is sitting under the bleachers during 2nd period with the rest of the Skanks, her pink hair flowing in the breeze.<p>

The girls are arguing about who they are going to take their next lunch money from. She reaches into her sack and grabs the carton of Newport's. Opening it and sparking the cigarette.

Yvette starts harping about how American Eagles smoke better than any other cigarettes out. Quinn scoffs and inhales.

"Taste so much better though." She exhales in her face. She chuckle as the redhead flips her the bird, smiling. They sit for a while longer. Soon their lunch money victim comes, in the size of a scrawny freshman, who looks like a deer caught in headlights when Yvette calls after him.

It's nearing 3rd period when she finishes her cigarette, just thinking of a certain person plaguing her mind. She groans. AP Chemistry is her 3rd. That person. The very bane of her existence is in there.

Everyone thinks that Finn is the reason for her breakdown after Regionals. Not even. It was that person.

She grabs the pack to smoke another cigarette to calm her overzealous nerves but there are no more.

'I really need to cut back.' She laughs at her inner monologue, a true sign of her losing her mind.

Reaching for her wallet she throws it violently back into the open sack, remembering she lost it at the club last night with The Skanks and one to many drinks.

She smirks and stands to go find the one person she knows will buy her another pack.

* * *

><p>"Berry!" She yells halfway through the crowd. She turns mid-stride and waits for Quinn to catch up.<p>

"Hello Quinn. To what do I owe this pleasure?" She smiles genuinely.

"Listen 25 minutes after school lets out I'm coming to your house. I need you to pick me up a pack of smokes." She says cutting to the chase.

"Quinn although I do not condone your obvious bad habit I cannot and will not help you ruin your beautiful voice by smoking those cancerous death sticks. I can create a powerpoint with all of the negative impacts that…" She is cut short by Quinn smacking her hand softly over her mouth.

"Do me this solid. Yeah?" She looks deeply into those pools of brown, and with a short waver Rachel looks away.

"I will try to help to the best of my abilities. But Quinn, you're older than me. Why?.."

"Geez Berry, don't you get tired of asking questions? I lost it last night hanging out okay? They card you no matter how many times they see you come in with bright pink hair and a nose ring." She exasperates.

"Okay. Well you are perfectly legal.." Quinn drones Rachel out and starts to stare at her lips. When they stop moving, she looks back up to expecting eyes.

"I'll be there on my bike." She turns and walks away quickly.

* * *

><p>The day seems to drag on to Quinn because she is so anxious without a cigarette and none of The Skanks smoke the same brand as her. She's lashed out on so many students you would have thought she was back on the Cheerios again.<p>

As soon as the final bell rings Quinn is the first person out of the class and is already down the hall before most students even file out of their classes.

She spots Rachel and the oaf in a heated discussion by her locker. Smirking, she decides to intervene.

"Berry!" She yells quite loudly, 'Thank God for Cheerios,' she thinks. "20 minutes! Get your cute little ass in gear!" She turns and heads toward her motorcycle only to see Brittany and Santana waiting there. Brittany's eyes light up seeing Quinn and she can't help but to smile at her bubbly blonde friend.

"Dykes." She jokes with them.

"Butch." Santana retorts, smirking. Shuffling close by has Quinn turning her head just in time to see Rachel climbing into her baby blue Prius.

They make eye contact for the briefest of moment that it didn't go unnoticed by the pseudo-closeted couple.

"We were gonna ask if you wanted to go to 'Stix with us, my dad's treat, but it seems you ran out of smokes again." Santana waggles her eyebrows, linking pinkies with Brittany, pulling her towards Santana's blood red Porsche.

"See ya Q!" Brittany waves with her free hand.

Quinn hops on her bike and rolls up to Rachel's open passenger window.

"15 minutes." And she rides off.

* * *

><p>Exactly 12 minutes later of aimless riding around, she gets a message from Rachel saying she was home and the front door was open.<p>

She breaks nearly every speeding law to get to those smokes. When she arrives she nearly doesn't put her kickstand up as she sprints up the driveway.

She looks around and then slips inside, locking the bottom and top lock quickly. She takes the steps two at a time to reach Rachel's room.

She can already hear Rachel warming up her vocal chords and surmise that's why she left the door unlocked for her.

'Good.' Quinn thinks as she opens the door to a very nude Rachel Berry, spread eagle one hand on her left tit and the right, three fingers deep inside her glistening self, moaning Quinn's name.

Quinn swings the door shut, already slipping out her clothes before the click sounds, with hungry eyes on her delicious prey.

* * *

><p>"You know you can just ask to come over. And you owe me. Newport's are quite expensive." Rachel says shuddering as Quinn starts glide her hands along the tiny diva's sides.<p>

"That would be no fun my lovely." She plants a loving kiss on each tanned cheek.

"It wouldn't, you should have seen Finn's face when you called me. Oh and you _are_ sharing this pack." The brunette laughs and her chest tousles about, Quinn's eyes fixated on the moving cleavage.

"Anything for you my diva. And speaking of dumbos, get rid of him. I don't need him touching what's mine." The former blonde growls possessively.

"Already done. That's what we were talking about. Now about what you owe me young lady." The brunette raises a perfectly arched eyebrow smirking. Quinn catches on quickly and mounts the tiny star.

"Already done." Quinn retorts smirking, already kissing along the jaw and neck of her tiny Diva

* * *

><p>AN please review. no matter how crappy this was.

-NerdyLyssa


	2. The Start of a Rebel

Ch. 2

Quinn's Bike: (http :/).

The Start of a Rebel

Fresh pink hair shines brightly in the afternoon sun. The new pinkette, former blonde, is lighting her last cigarette. She inhales slowly, sputtering and coughing.

"Ugh, I won't get used to this any time soon." She says to herself, taking another drag.

"You know talking to yourself is a sign of insanity."

A gentle voice says over her shoulder, calmness is in the air before she speaks again.

"Mom, I'm not crazy. Well maybe a little." She jokes. Judy Fabray takes a seat next to where her daughter is sitting.

"Quinnie. We're all a little crazy. Especially me."

"No Russell was crazy. You're just fine now that he's gone."

"I'm sorry Quinnie. I wish." She interrupts.

"Mom, don't. It's fine. He was crazy, controlling and a bastard. But he's gone. Let's worry about us getting back where we were."

She nods in reply and hugs her daughter tightly.

"You sure you want that death trap?" Judy laughs seriously.

"Yeah, I told you I needed a change."

"Well you are 18. Just be careful, and wear a helmet please?"

"Yeah, yeah of course mom. Hey can I borrow some cash for some cigs?"

"Nope." And with that she flits back into the open door.

"Cheapskate!" She yells jokingly back after her.

Quinn groans as she stands and stretches, shaking her pink hair.

She walks over to her black 2009 Suzuki Hayabusa GSX 1300R, that she special ordered from Canada, with pride. Swinging her black skinny jean clad leg over the side; she just sits for a minute.

Sparking the bike to life she pulls down the drive way. Peeling off before her mother can speak out the open window.

The wind on her face feels amazing and doesn't compare when wearing a helmet. Riding around, just getting a better feel of the bike she pulls into the gas station.

Still on the nicer part of town, she hears the tall tell sign of the locks clicking from the BMW next to her. She turns slowly and flicks the old couple off, smiling the entire time.

Walking in, she regrets not riding around more because right at the ice machine is the bane of her existence, one Rachel Berry. Clad in a surprisingly sexy tank top and short shorts, showing off a delicious.

'Wait, what? I'm no Santana and Brittany.' Quinn thinks shaking her head. She turns down the aisle but not before being spotted.

"Quinn?" Rachel says walking over to the former blonde, she notes, in the condom section, holding a pack of flavored ones, blush tinting her cheeks and ears. She drops them nonchalantly and turns to Rachel.

"What Berry? I'm kind of busy." She huffs and crosses her arms.

Rachel takes a moment to eye over Quinn's new look. Not being surprised by the hotness of it. Quinn is wearing a pair of skin tight black skinny jeans that are hanging low on her hips, showing off a pair of white Calvin Klein briefs, her t-shirt is an old rock band tee that looks as old as the band on the front.

"Berry? My eyes are up here." She smirks. Rachel blanches but quickly admonishes herself.

"What a nice look Quinn. It, ahem, looks. I'm sorry but, is that nose ring real?" Quinn's smirk widens.

"Yes. So are the nipple rings. Wanna see those too?" She out right laughs when Rachel blushes and starts to babble.

"Quinn that is highly inappropriate! I did not need to know… Why did you get those pierced?" The brunette blurts before she can stop herself.

"Why not? I mean we're 18 Rachel time for fun. Hey listen my mom won't borrow me anymore money 'til school starts. Buy me a pack of smokes, yeah?"

"But Quinn, you're older." Rachel squeaks. Quinn twirls her pink hair and walks up to Rachel. Invading the smaller girl's space.

"Newports." She husks in her ear before walking off.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

Since Rachel refused to hand over the Cigarettes in the parking lot and absolutely refused to get on the bike, they decided to do the "exchange" as Rachel put it, at the local park.

Quinn is sitting on a park table scratching her name into the wood when she hears her name being yelled from across the small pond.

"QUINN! QUINN!" She looks up from her working to see a certain bubbly blonde running full speed around the pond toward her. The fiery Latina is not far behind, running at a much slower speed.

"Quinn! You look awesome! Like a rocker sex God." She pants.

"Yeah Fabray, Dyke much?"

"I know you're not talking carpet muncher."

"You eat my carpet when you can eat me instead? Is that why you don't go down on me much?" Both girls stare wide-eyed and blushing before Santana starts to explain the joke.

"Oh! But I don't have hair. You took me to get a waxing yesterday. We had sex in the…"

"Britt!" They both yell.

"But seriously. I dig this look. It's so butch yet so feminine at the same time." Santana compliments. "It's much better than girl Chang's look."

"I'll take that compliment." She smirks.

"Damn it. I can't even enjoy my summer without man-hands showing up."

"Can it, Lopez." Quinn says, narrowing her eyes. Santana smirks knowingly and Brittany just smile.

"Oh, um, hello, Brittany. Santana. I'm just dropping these off to Quinn." She hands her the pack of cigarettes.

"Thanks Rach." Rachel blushes slightly at the tone of the pinkette's voice.

"Cigarettes? What's next, your nipples getting pierced?" Santana jokes. Rachel's blush intensifies and Santana quirks an eyebrow.

"N-no problem. I'll do anything to help out a friend. Um I should go." She turns to leave but Quinn grabs her arm.

"I'll give you a lift. I'll text you guys alright. Just text me when you're done with your project." She stresses. Santana understands but Brittany is about to voice her opinion.

"Britt. You remember the project we started this morning until you remembered you didn't feed Mr. Quack?" Brittany smiles widely nodding her head rapidly.

"Bye Quinn! Have fun with your look. Call us!" She yells as she get farther away, linking pinkies along the way with Santana. Quinn chuckles and turns to see the retreating form of Rachel.

"Rach, wait." She runs to catch up, grabbing Rachel by the waist. 'Crap she smells good.'

"Quinn, I can't get on that death trap. My daddies will kill me." She says, ignoring how close they are.

"You'll have a helmet and I have my license. I'm a great driver." She pulls the brunette flush against her.

"H-how long?" She stutters slightly. Quinn smirks internally to that fact.

"I used to motor cross with Britt during the summers when we were kids, remember? You and San hated going?"

"Oh, yeah." She remembers those days. Sitting in the sweltering heat with Santana under a tree, cheering the two blondes on.

Quinn begins to walk them to the bike parked under the sycamore tree, giving Rachel the only helmet.

"Quinn.." She starts.

"It's like five minutes. Nothing bad will happen. Don't you trust me?" She asks.

"Of course." She says with the utmost conviction, grabbing the helmet. Quinn smiles then helps her strap it on.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR

Squeals of pleasure can be heard turning down the block to Rachel's home.

At first the Berry men think nothing of it, until the squeals can be distinguished as that of their daughter. On the back of a motorbike. Finn is sitting with the Berry's talking about college when the bike pulls up at the end of the driveway.

Rachel climbs off the bike completely exhilarated. The ride was more fun than she could imagine.

"That was amazing, Quinn! Please, you have to take me on another ride!"

"Not on the grave of Mary Martin. And over my dead body I might add!" Leroy yells marching down the porch. Rachel turns staring wide-eyed at her father's and Finn coming to stand at the end of the drive.

"Quinn? What? What happened to you?" Finn asks dumbfounded.

"Damned if I know." She says pulling out her short and lighting it. Not caring for the death glares coming for the Berry men.

"Quinn maybe you should go. I'll text you later." Rachel says taking the short and putting it out, kissing her on the cheek at the same time.

"Yeah later Berry, Mr. Berries, man-boobs." Finn yells 'hey' but Quinn is already speeding off down the street.

Back home, Quinn's mom and sister, Frannie, are sitting on the porch chatting idly when she pulls up, parking next to Frannie's Beemer.

"Hey Lucy, Butch much?" Her mother chastises her as she laughs.

"Hey Frannie suck dick much?" The pinkette retorts quickly. The older blonde's eyes widen marginally.

"Mom, are you gonna let her say that to me?"

"Shouldn't have called her butch dear. Dinner anyone? I'm feeling fajitas." Quinn shrugs and Frannie mumbles under her breath. Their mother walks into the house and Quinn sits down in her place.

"You smell like a smoke house. Scoot over."

"You look like a slut go away." Quinn bites. Her phone chimes.

From: Britt-Bratt:

Eat. Oh I mean beat, oops, well do something.

Berry was smoking hot ;)

Glad your inner fag has come out lol ;D

Quinn chuckles silently to herself.

"I'm pregnant." Frannie blurts out. Quinn nearly drops her cigarette out her mouth.

"What?" Quinn finally says. "When did that happen? With who's baby?"

"John. He came home the winter mom let you back home. We're getting married. I-I'm sorry about the dyke bit."

"Nah. I kinda am thinking of it. I've had this crush on Rachel since like freshman year. God!" The pinkette stands and kicks the air.

"What? Are you mad?" Frannie looks truly concerned.

"No. What no. I like her. Like a lot. Waaay more than Finn, or Puck, or Sam. She just, ugh. It's the first time I've said it out loud. It makes it so much more real to me. God, I like Rachel fucking Berry!" She yells the ending, and their mother yells 'language' through the still open door.

"I like Rachel. That fucking sexy bitch." They share a laugh.

""s she worth it? This, this change?" She motions to Quinn's attire.

"Nah, I always felt like doing this but with Russell it was hard. And I just slowly started to come out." She blows out the last of her cigarette and they head in.

"Good." They go in in silence.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

Quinn logs on to Facebook after dinner to see she has a friend request from Rachel. She immediately accepts.

Quinn updates her status:

I need to party! Where' my unholy at? Hell even the gleeks! I need to get wasted like now! :P Mom and sis leaving home tonight, who's down bitches, who can handle the new Fabray?

45 people like this

**Santana 'Snix' Lopez**: Bitch we're already on our way have the door open :P

**Noah 'Puckasaurus' Puckerman**: Still got a stash from the end of year party. Bringing it now. ;)

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Yay! Party time!

**Quinn 'Badass' Fabray**: San already done, Puck thank god! Britt Yes! It's going down tonight!

**Santana 'Snix' Lopez**: Gleeks ONLY! I don't need other people ruining me getting my drunk on!

**Rachel Berry**: Even me?

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Hell yeah! Get your sexy Berry ass over here! 'Badass' we pulling up!

**Quinn 'Badass' Fabray**: San Yes GLEEKS ONLY BITCHES! Rach yeah of course I'll take you on a different ride ;) Britt you got that right, and doors open! :)

**Santana 'Badass' Lopez**: Yes Berry even you ;) and Britt really? Berry sexy? Well with those shorts from today yes ;)

**Noah 'Puckasaurus' Puckerman**: :O JESUS! That's hot to see come into any guys newsfeed ;) Please let me join!

**Finn Hudson, Mike Chang, Noah 'Puckasaurus' Puckerman and 35 others like this.**

**Quinn 'Badass' Fabray**: NO!

**Brittany S. Pierce**: NOPE! SEXY PEOPLE ONLY! ;)

**Santana 'Snix' Lopez, Quinn 'Badass' Fabray, Rachel Berry and 86 others like this.**

**Santana 'Snix' Lopez**: Besides you couldn't handle this much sexiness at one time, besides Quinn is so butch even I'm going gay for her ;) have you seen her? Dear God! Sorry Britt ;)

**Brittany S. Pierce, Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Sugar Motta, Tina CC and 65 others like this.**

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Its ok babe, we can totally do a foursome with her and Rachel ;)

**Quinn 'Badass' Fabray**: Okay I'm out bitches get out my kitchen! And in my room! ;) Berry get your sexy ass here ;)

**Rachel Berry, Brittany S. Pierce, and Santana 'Snix' Lopez like this.**

Quinn logs off and opens the door for the two Cheerios, complete with brownies her mom made in hand.

"Jeez those were for everyone sluts." She jokes.

"Fuck them. You know how Sue is! I need this before we start practice again." Santana exasperates. Brittany just giggles.

"So Berry huh? I should have known it wasn't because of Finnocence all those times." Santana quirks an eyebrow as Quinn turns away, blushing.

"Whatever. Just get it over with already please?" She says turning back around.

"Nothing at all actually. Coming from the Lima lesbians it'll be fine. We're still popular, even if we aren't out yet." The Latina winks.

The doorbell rings repeatedly.

"Party time Bitches!" Brittany yells out loud. Running down the stairs to open the door for Puck.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

Quinn is sitting outside with the Skanks who showed up smoking out of a bowl.

"Can't believe you're hanging with these losers." One girl says.

"What can I say? They're still my peeps. Just like you Skanks are. Why do you care anyways Yvette?"

Quinn exhales the smoke toward her. Yvette shrugs then stands. The rest follows and Quinn retreats back in only to run into the object of her desire.

"Quinn. Hey, um you stink and not like how you smell when you smoke you cigarettes. You smell.."

"Berry, shut your sexy ass up okay?" Quinn says before walking away from a blushing Rachel Berry.

She goes and sits between Puck and Mercedes new man, Shane or Shawn, she thinks.

"Name the game boys. And don't be some pussies. I need some liquor."

"Ow, you are looking fine babymomma, I dig this. For a certain diva brunette huh?" He whispers the last part. Then laughs and winks. "The game is rhymes. Whatever I say you have to rhyme it. If you can't then you drink. Whoever loses the person next chooses a new word. Orange is out!" He explains, sitting up the glasses to all the gleeks, except Tina, Finn, and Shane who are designated drivers, Kurt and Blaine, because they had plans early morning.

So Puck sets up cups for Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, Mike, Artie, Rory, and himself.

"Blue." He laughs. Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Clue." She adds.

"Brew." Santana smirks.

"Zoo." Brittany giggles.

"Knew." Rachel says

"Who." Mercedes drawls.

"Moo." Mike snorts.

"Few." Artie pipes.

"Do." Rory's accent throws a few people off, but sounds rhyming enough.

"Easy shit. Ok harder word this time. Change." He waggles his eyebrows at Quinn. She punches his shoulder harder.

"Range."

"Mange."

"Grange."

"UUUH, Sanny help me."

"What? That's cheating!" Rachel shouts.

"Can it Berry!"

"Nope rules is rules Sanny. Drink up Britt!" Quinn laughs as Brittany pouts but then smiles when she takes the shot.

"UV Strawberry!" She giggles. "Okay Rach your turn."

"Flourish." She says after a small moment

"What? A total cheat! I can't rhyme that!" Mercedes shouts but takes her drink. Mike laughs, nearly spilling his.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR

After about 11 rounds and nearly everyone either too wasted to think of a word or in Brittany and Santana's case to busy making out to answer and just took their drinks to the dance floor.

Rachel has become clingy and is holding on to Quinn.

"Quinn, did you really mean what you said on Facebook?" She slurs, swaying slightly.

"And if I did?" Quinn herself is slurring and swaying with Rachel. She vaguely notices Finn watching them like a hawk, or overprotective puppy. She begins to chuckle only to notice Rachel is talking.

"I would hope you were not just playing a sick joke on me. I-I…"

"Rachel, your phone is ringing." Finn interrupts. Quinn growls toward him and he shrinks away.

"It's daddy calling from Minnesota, I'm so dead!" She begins to ramble hysterically. Quinn grabs the phone.

"Hello? Yes Mr. Berry hi, It's Quinn, Quinn Fabray; I gave Rachel a ride today? Yes the hoodlum with the motorcycle. Listen we're having a small get toge... Santana! Get Brittany! She's on my mom new table! Where the hell is her shirt! No don't take off your shorts too! Listen Mr. Berry, Brittany gets really hot when she eats too much uh ice cream so I gotta go! Yes I'll keep her safe; it's just the girls now and Kurt, yes, the gay boy, we're having a slumber, Santana I swear I'll kill you if you have sex on my table before me!" She clicks the line dead racing to stop Santana from mounting Brittany on the large kitchen table, leaving behind a shocked Rachel and Finn.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

Rachel is sitting on the large King sized bed in Quinn's room trying to stay awake. Quinn is still downstairs seeing everyone out. Before Quinn dragged Rachel upstairs, after adamantly refusing to let Finnocence get his grubby little whale fingers onto her. He yelled and complained that Quinn was taking it too far with the insults and she flipped him off before slamming the door in his face.

Rachel could hear the moans coming from the guest bedroom, and though she is a virgin of sex she knows what sex sounds like and it was obvious that the two cheerleaders were having it right in the next room. Her face turns crimson at the thought.

Quinn is walking upstairs past the guest room when she hears the sign that her friends are starting their nightly ritual. She smirks, hoping soon it will be here and Rachel doing that soon as well.

She slips into the room and sees Rachel laying on her back, hand in her shorts, biting her lips to keep from moaning out loud. 'Soon, has come much sooner.' She thinks deviously.

She slowly moves into the room with practiced ease in the dark. Standing above Rachel as she plays with herself, brows furrowed in concentration.

A small sigh and whispered name spring her into action, hers. She slips onto the bed with her secret love. She stiffen but relaxes when she smells the faint hint of cigarette smoke.

"Quinn." She whispers before lips claim hers. Her moan is muffled by the bruising kiss.

"Damn Rach my room smells just like you, so sweet. I wonder how it tastes." She growls for the second time that night.

"Damn, that sounds hot." Rachel groans as Quinn cups her breasts though her shirt.

They hear what sounds like Brittany reaching her climax. They begin to kiss as Quinn straddles Rachel's thighs, rubbing their cores together through their clothes.

"Quinn, please." She pleads, moaning loudly as Quinn latches on to her neck to suck lightly, pressing their breast together.

"Damn Quinn! Get it!" Santana drunkenly yells through the wall then giggles.

"Come on Sanny, I want to taste you too." They resume their moaning. Both girls are slightly mortified to have been caught by the girls then laugh.

"Come on Berry, its bedtime." She slips off to the side and wraps her arms around the diva. Kissing her slightly on the forehead. She immediately hears her soft snores.

All she can think before she goes to sleep is: 'Damn you Santana.'


	3. Start The Year Off With A Bang

Start off Senior Year with a Bang

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah I don't own Glee still. UGH. I digress. I also own nothing that was mentioned in the story. I just use it to sound cooler :P

AN: I just realized I never said that I have no beta so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

This is the first week of school or something like that and Finn does out Santana here. Remember this is AU so however I want it, it will go xP. Don't like don't read.

*looks around* ok for those who are there, I wanted San to be outted before the election episode so that there will be more for that chapter. Also there will be no Troubletones and Sugar and Rory are already there and all that. I also wanted some Faberry in the mix and since this is a Pinkberry ficlet Quinn is gonna cause drama ;). Anyways on with the story.

* * *

><p>Quinn pulls up on her bike next to Santana and Brittany. They are talking heatedly but stop when they see Quinn.<p>

"Hey butch, you look cold." Santana says stepping out the car. Their love/hate relationship has gotten much weirder since Quinn went punk. Santana calls her butch and Quinn calls her dyke. But only in private or away from public eye.

Brittany bounds out the car and gives Quinn a hug.

"I am cold. Even my nipple rings have frost bite. I should have grabbed my leather but oh well." She shrugs as she hugs Brittany back.

"You smell like men's Aeropostale cologne. It smells great." Santana leans in as Brittany backs off.

"Hmm you do." She winks. "Uh-oh, looks like whale blubber didn't take no for an answer at Puck's back to school party." Quinn turns to see Finn walking toward Rachel with a determined look on his face.

Rachel, who has her face buried in her advanced Chem book already, doesn't notice.

'That mammoth isn't taking what's mine.' She thinks to herself.

"Berry! Get your sexy ass over here! Now!" Quinn barks from the end of the parking lot. Rachel looks up and smiles broadly then bounds over to Quinn as quick as possible. Her already short skirt flowing in the wind.

"That skirt is dangerously short Berry. No twirl and let me see it all." She states loud enough to be heard by Finn, who was coming down the row of cars.

Rachel blushes then does a small pirouette. Brittany claps and Santana whistles.

Finn stops in his tracks when he sees their reaction then storms up to them.

"Rachel, what the hell? I've been trying to talk to you all week. What gives?" He whines. Three sets of eyes roll and Rachel just sighs.

"Finn I told you that day at my house that it will not work! I can't stress this enough that I only want to be friends! I don't want a BOYfriend right now." She stresses 'boy' and only Quinn and Santana seem to notice.

"Rach won't you just talk to me? Please?" His puppy dog eyes make it seem like he has twitch in his eye and Santana says so in Spanish. The three friends laugh and Rachel tries no too.

"Finn, I'm sorry but I'll have to decline your offer. If you would like I can write you a paper telling you why things are better this way." He huffs and stalks away, muttering a soft 'whatever'.

When he is out of earshot Santana finally critiques Rachel's fashion.

"Damn Berry nice ass. I see you guys went shopping and hopefully decided to burn all those hideous argyle sweaters. Because your tits are awesome in that tank, which is showing your nipples by the way." She winks, linking pinkies with Brittany and walking off in the direction of the field. Rachel's blush creeps up from her neck line drawing Quinn's attention to her cleavage.

"Do you really like it? I wore it for you." She whispers when the cheerleaders are gone.

"I do." Rachel notices the lust gleaming in the hazel eyes as Quinn silently appraises her form. "Meet me in the closet 20 minutes after 1st period starts okay?" She question states. Rachel just nods.

"Okay." She squeaks when she catches Quinn's eyes. They are in a battle seeing who will break contact first; of course Rachel does, bowing her head slightly. Then she looks up coyly.

Turning, she 'accidentally' drops her book and bends over, at the waist to pick it up. Quinn can't stop staring at her round full ass, a small growl emanating from her throat. Rachel chuckles and stands back up.

"Whoops, clumsy me." She feigns innocence, switching her hips a little harder as she walks off.

* * *

><p>Soft moans can be heard coming from the closet close to the far end of the school.<p>

Quinn has her lips attached to Rachel's neck and her hand rubbing furiously on her panty-less crotch.

"More." Rachel whispers in the pinkette's ear. "Please." She drags her hands down Quinn's back, gripping on her ass to pull her loser. A single digit slips into Rachel's warmth and her mouth drops opens in pleasure. A strangled breath escapes her lips.

"Come for me Berry. Come so I can lick it up." She growls in the brunette's ear. She slips her finger in deeper, still fingering her outer walls and clit. Rachel moans louder so Quinn forces her quiet by crashing their lips together in a searing kiss.

Rachel reaches her climax then, squeezing Quinn's ass as hard as possible, then switches to scratching her nails back down the already scarred back.

Rachel finally settles down with Quinn alternating between nibbling and sucking Rachel's neck, leaving a large hickey behind that Rachel doesn't notice.

"Amazing Quinn. Utterly amazing." She says with shaky breaths, smiling in the dimly lit closet.

"Thank you. Wanna go have a smoke with me?"

"No, I want you to let me touch you." Rachel advances on Quinn with quacking knees.

"Nu-uh, later I promise. I need a smoke, plus it's almost lunch time and I'm starving for more than Berry juice." She quietly husks pinning the tiny diva to the wall again. Slithering her body downwards.

Soon the moaning returns.

* * *

><p>"Jeez way to try and burn down our school Blaine." Finn yells thundering into the choir room.<p>

"I didn't do it! I-I. It was the cheerleaders! I swear it!" Blaine reasons. Everyone turns to the two cheerleaders in the room, mainly Santana Lopez. She arches an eyebrow at everyone. Just then Mr. Shuester walks into the room.

"Santana, I need you to leave." He calmly states.

"What? Mr. Shue you can't be serious, you know Sue. She made me!" She reasons. He just points to the door. Santana stand as does Brittany.

Brittany tries to speak, to defend her, but Santana says something quietly and Brittany reluctantly sits back down. You can see the tears gleaming in those baby blue eyes. No one objects to Santana leaving all turning their heads in another direction from the fiery Latina's gaze.

"Algunos amigos." She mutters, storming off. Rachel wants to speak but Finn clamps his hand on her leg, shaking his head.

"Alright gang." Mr. Shuester begins, but Rachel tunes him out, brushing Finn's hand and moving to sit by Brittany the remainder of class.

* * *

><p>After glee Finn tries to corner Rachel by her locker.<p>

"Rachel, can we talk now?" Rachel looks annoyed by his presence.

"Look Finn, you are not making this easy."

"What easy? Just give me five minutes, please?" Rachel looks off and sees a flash of Pink going around a corner. She turns to Finn and looks at him hard in the eyes.

"No." She bluntly states and walks away, leaving a confused Finn behind.

* * *

><p>Loud moaning is heard all throughout the top floor of the Berry household.<p>

Inside the youngest Berry's room is the tiny Diva, arched off her bed with Pink hair nestled between her legs.

"Quiiiinnnnn!" She yells, stilling in the air. Quinn keeps moving her tongue and fingers inside the tiny diva until she relaxes and falls to the bed completely spent.

Quinn kisses her way up the brunette's body, paying close attention to her breast before she kisses along her jaw and then both cheeks.

"Can I ask you a question?" Rachel mumbles sleepily.

"You just did." Quinn chuckles.

"Ha-ha-ha." She deadpans. Quinn moves off to the side, pulling Rachel's back flush against her front.

"Okay, fine, shoot." She can hear the diva already snoring slightly. She chuckles at how cute she thinks it is.

"Why?" She mumbles after some time. Quinn knows what she is asking, she just hoped Rachel would drop it after mind blowing sex. She waits a few minutes, allowing sleep to take over her as well.

"Because I never turn my back on my friends anymore." She mumbles quietly into the still room. Rachel mumbles unintelligently and laces their fingers together on her stomach.

* * *

><p>The last few days have consisted of mind blowing sex wherever Quinn and Rachel can sneak it, hanging with the Skanks, smoking weed and cigarettes, and hanging with Santana and Brittany. As she is walking the hall, her bitch glare still moving the crowd, even without her uniform, She hears bickering that sounds vaguely like Santana ranting off. When she hears whale blubber she knows its Finn she's talking to.<p>

She round the corner to investigate when she hears Finn call out to Santana.

"Hey, Santana! Why don't you just come out of the closet? You know, I think I know why you're so good at tearing everybody else down. It's because you're constantly tearing yourself down, because you can't admit to everybody that you're in love with Brittany and she might not love you back. That must hurt, not be able to admit to everyone how you really feel. You know what I think you are? A coward." He whispers the last part in her ear but Quinn heard it clearly from where she was standing.

Santana races off not even caring that people can see the tears streaming down her face. Quinn sees red and storms up to Finn.

"Hey lard ass! Turn around!" She yells. When Finn turns her receives a punch to his face, he stumbles back against the lockers.

"What the fuck Quinn!" He bellows.

"How could you do such a thing? Do you know what you've done? Such suck! I should kick your ass!" She charges toward him until Rory get in her way. She shoves him out the way.

"Don't think I forgot about your little stunt over the summer Potato boy, I should kick your ass too for doing that to Brittany." She growls menacingly. He takes two steps back. She sets her blazing eyes to Finn again.

"If I even see you look at Santana wrong, I'll make sure everyone sees those pictures you sent me while we dated, mister two inches." She yells. Storming off to find Santana.

She sends a quick text to Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Sugar and Rachel to meet in the auditorium ASAP. She then texts Brittany.

To Britt-Bratt:

You seen S.? Lard ass just did a bad thing in a crowded hallway.

She doesn't have to wait long for a text back.

From Britt-Bratt:

Yes. Got the text to go to aud. Will b there shrtly, just give me a few plz :(

She doesn't reply but makes her way to the auditorium where all the Glee girls, and Kurt, are waiting.

"What's the 911 Q.?" Rachel says, everyone noticing how she used the cheerleader's nick-name so casually.

"The giant ignoramus just outted San and said Britt doesn't love her!" She fumes. She starts pacing back and forth on the stage looking every few seconds at the door. A collective what sounds through the room.

The side door swings open and Brittany dragging a reluctant Santana behind her come through. Everyone rushes to her and hugs her giving her their apologies and anger toward Finn.

"It's fine." She states quietly, very un-Santana like.

"It's not fine! Finn is supposed to be my brother and he goes and does something like this? I can't believe it!" Kurt yells. Santana looks to him and walks over.

"It's fine." She says grabbing his face and turning it toward her. He has tears in his eyes as does everyone else.

"Finn will pay for this." Kurt says.

"He already did." Quinn voices from the back. Just then the loud speaker blares.

"Lucy Fabray to the office, Lucy to the office."

"See you guys around." She turns on her heels and walks out the door. Everyone is looking perplexed but can't dwell on the fact since the bell rings soon after calling them to the end of the day and Glee.

None of the girls sit next to Finn, especially not Rachel and Brittany. Mike sits with Tina but is mystified as to why all the girls and Kurt and Blaine are glaring daggers at Finn, who sits close to the drum set with a swollen lip and ice pack on his face. Rory sitting next to him looking straight ahead.

Mr. Shuester walks in on a tense atmosphere.

"Okaaaay, what's wrong?" He drawls. He looks at the girls and Kurt and Blaine but no one answers.

"Why don't you ask the ass wipe over there?" Rachel surprisingly speaks. Everyone, including Finn look at her stunned.

"Rachel." Finn tries to speak but is cut off.

"No Finn, she's right, matter-of-fact, she isn't cause you aren't even worthy of that title, you're lower than that. You're scum on the bottom of bacteria low." Kurt says, turning to face Finn, he looks him directly in the eyes.

"You make me sick to call you my brother. What you did, I wish Quinn would have broken your jaw for that." He stands and storms out the room with Blaine right on his tail.

"Wait, Quinn did this? Why?"

"Sanny was being mean, like usual, but I guess dipshit over there couldn't handle it. He outted my Sanny and now she's at home probably crying because he told our secret! Ours to tell, to a crowded hallway. I should kick your blubbery ass if I didn't think I would get stuck." Brittany rants, fire alight in her blue eyes. Before Mr. Shue can stop her she starts speaking again.

"You didn't just hurt San, you hurt me too, you hurt Kurt, and you hurt yourself! No one respects you now, is that what you wanted? Because I don't! Quinn doesn't, Rachel doesn't, Santana doesn't, Kurt either! You fucked up and you can't do anything to change it! What if her parents didn't know? Then what? She could have gotten kicked out! You guys always act like I'm super because I say stupid things sometimes but God Finn you're a fucking, fucking Ugh!"

She finishes right in his face, chest heaving hands balled into fists at her side. Puck is standing next to her to ready to grab her in case she attacks but she doesn't, she quickly turns on her heels and starts to walk out the room. Everyone is shocked by Brittany rant, no one moves an inch afraid she might turn on them

"Brittany! We still have Glee! We need to talk about this." Mr. Shue calls after her.

"Screw you Shue, I'm goin to check on my woman, Berry, give me a lift." She says walking out the door. Rachel standing up and walking out quickly.

At the same time as Brittany was giving her rant Quinn mother was giving one of her own in their living room.

"Three days Lucy? You're lucky he doesn't press charges! You bruised his cheek and nearly dislocated his jaw! "

"Screw him! Sure Santana can be a bitch but no one and I mean no one deserves that! To be outted when she's not ready? God what an idiot! Santana just finally told me before summer ended and just told her parents last week! She wasn't ready for the school to know yet!" She starts to storm up the stairs.

"Lucy. I feel like this topic is hitting close to home." She approaches gently.

"It does." She goes upstairs in silence. Her mother's calls 3 weeks up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Facebook Status:<p>

**Finn Hudson** is the biggest BITCH IN LIMA, OHIO people!

**133 people like this**

**Finn Hudson:** Shut it Quinn!

**Quinn 'Badass' Fabray:** Don't make me sneak out and knock your jaw straight bitch, get off my status with your crybaby bull shit! You know what you did was wrong!

**113 people like this**

**Santana 'Snix' Pierce:** Awe Lucy is such a great friend. PS Finn Snix will be paying you a visit very soon :3 PPS go refresh your news feed Fabray ;P

**Brittany S. Pierce and 103 people like this**

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Awe my Sanny :) Finn you're an IDIOT! And they call me stupid.

**Rachel 'Diva' Berry, Santana 'Snix' Lopez and 121 people like this**

Quinn goes back to her homepage and is surprised by what she sees.

Santana 'Snix Lopez in in a relationship with Brittany S. Pierce

**Prev****421 comments****Next**** 211 people like this**

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Whoo! I had sex with a lesbian! Wait was it while we were together? SWEET! If you need a middle man I'm your guy :)

**20 people like this**

**Santana 'Snix' Pierce-Lopez: **It was and I was thinking of her ;) sorry :P and hell no you aren't! Britt is all I need now ;)

**Brittany S. Pierce-Lopez, Quinn 'Badass' Fabray and 34 others like this**

**Brittany S. Pierce-Lopez**: Hey me too! Well not thinking of me, me thinking of you ;) wait why are we on here when nobody's home? I want some lady loving! Stop cooking and come upstairs ;) Te amo. That's I love you right?

**Quinn 'Badass' Fabray,** **Santana 'Snix' Pierce-Lopez and 105 people like this**

**Quinn 'Badass' Fabray: **Yes it does Britt and TMI! But get it on ;) I wonder where my squeeze is ;D

**Santana 'Snix' Pierce-Lopez and 87 people like this**

**Santana 'Snix' Pierce-Lopez: **On my way Britt ;) and Q. you know where SHE is ;D thought I'd help out a bit since I'm out you can be too ;) besides you're way more obvious :) damn sexy too.. Toodles!

**Quinn 'Badass' Fabray and 49 other like this**

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **I go to the bathroom and need to go again, because I just jizzed myself! Babymomma you too! I'm in heaven!

**69 people liked this**

Quinn leaves the update and opens her messages, immediately finding Rachel's name.

**Quinn**: Come over, mom gone, need some smokes ;)

**Rachel**: If you want sex just ask, I'll be happy to oblige ;)

**Quinn**: Fine come here so I can lick you all up ;) I'm super horny right now ;D

**Rachel**: On my way ;)

**Rachel has logged off**.

By the time Quinn hears Rachel's Prius pull into the driveway. As she heads down the stairs she gets the shock of the night when she sees her mother standing at the door, arms crossed and foot tapping and Rachel standing clutching her trench coat tightly, blush saturating her entire face.

"Uuuuuh hey mom. I thought you were out with Derrick tonight."

"Uh-Huh, I forgot my cell phone on the table. Now, aren't you grounded?"

"Uuuuuh, we were gonna work on her Glee project."

"So why did Rachel here just flashed me?" Rachel turns her head and Quinn's mouth drops open in an 'O' shape.

"Uuuuuh." Quinn stutters.

"Goodbye Rachel." Judy says. Rachel mumbles a quick goodbye and scampers down the driveway.

"She kept the smokes!" Quinn mock whines and then runs up the stairs to avoid her mother's wrath.

Facebook Status:

DAMN IT! I need smokes! :/

**15 people like this**

Quinn closes her browser and goes to lie on her bed, stripping the entire way. She hears rustling near her window then sees a flash of brunette. She quickly opens the window and lets the diva in.

"Aren't you just a sexy little freak." Quinn says smirking devilishly.

"Smokes are in my pocket but first." She drops the coat revealing her naked body. "Take those Calvin's off and get in the bed. Lucy." She says switching over to the bed and spreading out.

Quinn chuckles deeply. Stalking over to her diva vixen, shedding her boxers along the way.

"I've told you about that Lucy shit. I guess I gotta teach you again about that one."

"Bring it, Lucy." She drawls out. Quinn pounces.

* * *

><p>Quinn rolls off Rachel, pulling her fingers from warm fold and quickly places them in her mouth.<p>

"I'm sure my mom knows that you're here if she didn't leave before we started."

"Then I don't have to go down the tree again." Rachel chuckles quietly. "Give me a cigarette Quinnie."

Quinn leans down off the edge and grabs the pack.

"So what exactly happened?" She asks sparking the cigarette, exhaling slowly.

"God! The bastard just outted her in the middle of the hall. He's so lucky that San's parents already knew or else it could have been bad. Word of advice: Never EVER share a room with them on a family trip. They can get pretty vocal." She shudders jokingly, then inhales.

"I can too ya, know. Payback." The brunette says winking.

"Yes my diva, I know." Quinn chuckles deeply.

"Hmm your diva? Maybe, I'll think about it." She winks getting out the bed and putting her coat on, throwing a seductive look over her shoulder as she slips out the door.

Quinn sits on the bed for a moment shocked before she chuckles and lies on her back. Inhaling deeply.

"God I love her." Quinn chuckles as she exhales.

* * *

><p>AN: I just realized I never thanked everyone who has reviewed, story alerted, favorited the story, and everything else. That's super awesome of you all.

Virtual cookies for all :-)

Also didnt say what Santana meant when she left. She said "Some Friends" Blame Google Translate if it isnt right.


	4. Rachel Fcks Up

Rachel F*cks Up

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own but I do own a broken phone with glitches.

AN: Rachel and Quinn POV in this chapter. All boo-hoos and all that crap is my own because I have no beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel POV<strong>

Sitting in class, I find myself not really caring what is going on. All I'm really worried about is how Quinn won't talk to me, Brittany keeps making sad faces at me and Santana glares so hard, it make my stomach churn.

_**Flashback to Figgins' office last week:**_

"I didn't stuff the ballot box Principal Figgins." Kurt says. I look around nervously.

"We know, that's why Rachel is here, she has something to say."

"Kurt I'm so sorry, I didn't think I would get found out but when you told me that yesterday, I came to Figgins immediately, I couldn't let you get in trouble for my mistake. And Figgins I swear that Kurt had nothing to do with it. I just wanted him to win so badly for his application to NYADA that I wasn't really thinking clearly." I rush out. Coach Beiste shakes her head disapprovingly and Figgins just leans back in his chair.

"You are suspended from school for three days and you are in no circumstances allowed to perform in the upcoming sectionals this year." He says after sometime. I solemnly nod my head.

"Is that all?' Kurt says.

"Yes. Rachel you are to be gone by the end of the class period." He says as we leave out.

We walk silently to my lock when Kurt turns to me.

"I'm so disappointed in you Rachel, I can't believe you did that and as much as I love the gesture, that you care that much about whether I get there or not it means a lot to me, but you didn't have to do that nor should you have, now we won't have your voice."

"I'm sorry." I can hear my voice tremble. He pulls me into a hug.

"You'll be fine. We'll be fine. Call me or text me okay? Unless you get tied up with Quinn." I stiffen in his arms and he holds me at arm's length.

"Gaydar sweetie, it's perfect." He winks and with one last hug walks off.

_**: End Flashback**_

I shake my head of my thoughts as the teacher starts talking about our new readying assignment. I receive a text message from Quinn

**Q**: Closet. Now.

I immediately raise my hand and ask to be excused, making up an explanation that is plausible and head off to Quinn, slightly scared and elated that she is talking to me again.

As I reach the closet she is sitting next to it looking as sexy as ever. I shudder at the possibilities that can happen, whether good or bad, in that closet.

"Last week was really fucked up Berry." Her using my last name is not good.

"I know but Brittany and Santana can get anywhere with Coach Sue's name on their applications, plus she's an amazing dancer no school with a dancing program will pass her up. But at NYADA there are millions of students with great voices and a lot more credentials than us. I just want my bestfriend with me."

I don't realize I'm crying until Quinn pulls me close. I bury my face in her neck and smell her cologne. She is never this affectionate unless we're in bed, so I'm taking all that I can from it.

"If you don't get in you can come to Yale with me. And Kurt can always try again the next year and just go to NYU. You won't be far." I sniffle a few times and lean back to look at her.

"Y-you want me at Yale with you?" I say, fresh tears threatening to spills.

"You? Of course."

"Why don't you try to get into NYADA with me?"

"Nope." She says pulling me close again. I giggle a little.

"Fine." I hug her tighter. She starts walking me back toward the closet.

"Now come on let's get you punishment over with little missy."

"You better hope I'm quiet then." I say winking, strutting into the closet while pulling her along.

* * *

><p>Walking into Glee I purposely hold my hand the left side of my neck where Quinn left a rather large hickey.<p>

Quinn swaggers in after me and lightly taps my bottom.

"What's wrong Berry? Neck cramp from straining to see from down there?" She laughs.

I finally got Quinn to rejoin Glee after copious amounts of sex and cigarettes. Even though in the end she told me that she had already auditioned for the club while I was suspended and got in again.

She takes a seat next to Santana and Brittany. Santana, who glares at me and Brittany who looks sadly at me. Quinn pats the seat next to her. I playfully huff and sit in front of Brittany.

"Aww the midget can't watch where she's going." Santana taunts.

"You must not either, since you have one on your neck too. Wonder how many laps you'll do when Sue sees it." I retort quickly. I hear a few glee clubbers laughing. A light kick hits my chair.

"Touché Berry. Touché." She says and when I turn she has a small smile on her lips. I hear gasps and then realize that I turned towards my right, clearly showing off my hickey on the left.

"I like it, Rachel." Quinn enunciates my name. "It matches mine." The girls giggle and I blush furiously.

"That is like totally hot." Puck says. I turn to glare.

"Yeah, but what's really hot is when they're in the closet having sex. We'll I hope it's them both, if not then Rachel wow, you must have fun in there." Sugar says. My eyes nearly bug out my head as she finishes her sentence.

Kurt and Mercedes are immediately turning to each other to gossip.

Quinn is smirking and raising an eyebrow. Santana and Brittany are giggling.

"What?" Finn yells. He stands up and stalks over to us. Quinn and Santana immediately stand up behind me.

"Come on whale blubber I been waitin." Santana says, along with a few other Spanish slurs, I feel Brittany pull me closer, protectively.

"So what you've been lying to me? I thought you were waiting until you were 25 and that you didn't want to date." He yells while taking one step back.

"No I was not!"

"You were! It's obvious that you're sleeping with her, I mean how could I be stupid to think that you two being friends."

"Finn! I told you I don't want a boyfriend and I meant it and me and Lucy are just friends." I yell from my seat. The room goes silent and I stand.

"Qui…" She shakes her head.

"No, just friends. I get it." She says coldly, walking out as Mr. Shuester walks in.

"Uh Quinn? Where are you going? I'm about to start." He says awkwardly holding up his stack of papers.

"Yeah well I'm going home." She quickly leaves. I bow my head.

"Smooth Berry. Smooth." Santana hisses in my ear as she walks out to try and catch Quinn.

"Aww don't worry Rach, You and Quinn will be back to lady lovin in no time I promise. Me and San fight all the time about nothing at all and the sex is awesome after." Brittany says trying to cheer me up. I blush deeply and move to the back of the room. Brittany sits next to me and I smile. A single tear cascades down my cheek.

"Thank you Britt." I say sadly. I look up and realize Finn isn't in the room anymore after my outburst. I sigh.

Santana comes back ten minutes later and sits on my other side.

"Where.."

"I don't know, she said she should have never came back then sped off on her bike when Finn's ass came out yelling about crap. I nearly broke his damn nose." She huffs.

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever, I mean if you wanna ruin a relationship because you want to deny it then be my guest." She whispers when Mr. Shue starts talking.

"I learned the hard way by denying my feelings for too long and now you're doing the same." She swiftly moves to sit next to Britt, pulling her hand into her lap.

* * *

><p>After Glee I rush to my locker to grab my things. I barely paid attention and kept looking at the clock every three seconds.<p>

"Here." Santana and Brittany walk up to me.

"What's this?"

"A list of all the nerdy crap Quinn likes and, or wants, I suggest getting the top two on the list, I think you'll like them as well." She says winking then linking pinkies and walking away.

At the top of the list is the name of a certain vibrator that I have tucked away for Quinn in my bedroom. I blush a deep red just looking at some of the items on the list.

I rush to my car with the list gripped in my hands. I sigh in frustration when I see Finn sitting next to my car with a dozen lilacs in his hands.

"Your favorites." He says. Actually I'm a classic kind of girl and I love roses.

"Those aren't my favorites, those are Quinn's." I says.

"Oh." He says dumbly. I unlock my car and slip past Finn. He puts his hand on the top of my car keeping me from opening the door.

"I'm not giving up on you. I don't care that you've been with Quinn, She won't love you like I will. Now we can be together and don't have to wait forever as well." I look up toward him, eyes ablaze.

"No she won't love me like you, because she loves me better." I spit venomously. I never realized how arrogant and self-centered Finn was until he said that.

"Rachel."

"NO! Finn I'm done, you will now or never be my boyfriend again." I yank my door open and slam it shut. He steps back as I rev the car up and speed off.

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

When she said we were just friends I saw red. I wanted to yell and scream but I didn't.

I walk out and not care who's calling me, I think it was Mr. Shue, I said something but not really caring.

I rush out and get to my bike as quick as possible.

"Quinn! LUCY!" Santana yells as I get to my car.

"What Santana?" I groan. I just want to go home.

"Quinn come on, she was just angry a little, just calm down."

"Whatever. I should have never rejoined and just stayed with the Skanks. I knew I couldn't love her. I so glad I never…" I stop and just get on my bike and drive off.

* * *

><p>I ride around with no real purpose or destination in mind. I finally pull over into the gas station parking lot where I see Yvette's car. She comes out the store and spots me.<p>

"Come on. Let's go to my place." I say and smirk seductively. She returns the smile and nods her head.

I head off toward my house.

* * *

><p>A pounding is heard all the way from my room. I crack one eye open and look at the clock. Its 7:30<p>

I run down after grabbing a wife beater and a pair of briefs. Its Rachel.

"What?" I say, masking my pain with indifference.

"Quinn I want to talk. I made a mistake, I wasn't thinking."

"What a shocker. Whenever it comes to you doing something wrong you aren't thinking. But when you are doing something for you, you are thinking perfectly clear huh?" I rant. I can see that she has been crying and has new tears shining in her eyes.

"Please Quinn jus.."

"Quinn who's at the door?" Shit. I forgot about Yvette. Even if we didn't do anything it would still look very bad. I turn towards the stairs as she starts to come down.

"Just Rachel." She smirks when she gets to the bottom, she's slipping on her shirt.

"Hmm, the biggest loser of us all. How cute. Later Fabray, call me when you want some real fun." She says kissing my cheek and walking off to her car. Switching her hips as she does. I can't help that my eyes wander to her creamy thighs.

Rachel scoffs. I roll my eyes.

"What do you want?"

"And here I thought that me telling Finn you'll love me better was a good idea." I'm stunned into silence as she storms off and gets into her car.

"You said we were just friends!" I yell angrily and slam the door. I storm up the stairs and slam my bedroom door as well.

I flop on the bed as the tears stream out my eyes.

"I will love you better." I mutter to myself.

* * *

><p>AN: SOOOOOOOOO sorry about the delay. I had work and finals and all that stuff. But here it is I hope it's ok. Its short I know but hopefully the next one will be longer. this was kind of jus a filler :3 til later<p>

-NerdyLyssa


	5. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

Disclaimer: Same as always; I'm sure none of us own Glee. Also don't own Anthem by Ayn Rand. but both Hollands are mine. :)

AN: Short chapter bit of a filler.

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

My eyes hurt. Badly. I don't think I cried that much, not since I gave Beth up. I sit up on the bed and stretch, ruffling up my pinkish blonde hair.

I grab my pack of cigarettes but toss them back on the table. Empty of course.

My first thought is to call Rachel but then I remember what happened yesterday and think against it

My phone vibrates off the table and to the floor before I can grab it.

It's from Rachel.

_I can't find it in my heart to be mad at you for yesterday, so please don't hate me. Please talk to me :(_

I throw my phone against the opposite wall, cracking the phone and leaving a small den.

I walk to the bathroom robotically and turn the dial to a scalding hot. I step in and let the water beat down on my body, ignoring the searing pain.

After my shower and a light banter with my mom I hop on my bike and head to school.

I park next to Santana's car, where she and Brittany are making out. I feel slightly jealous and think of my little brunette diva, but I quickly shake that thought because of not only what she did but what I did as well.

I knock on the window and Santana rolls it down.

"What butch? I missed my lady lovin this morning."

"Ugh. Carry on."

"No Q. Sanny come on, she wants to talk. We'll have lady lovin tonight, my sister has a dance class today and my parents are going."

"No it's fine. I was just gonna ask if you had my extra pack of smokes." I shrug.

Brittany smiles and reaches into the glove compartment and grabs the Newports.

"Thanks dykes. Later." I get back on my bike and ride off. School isn't that appealing to me right now.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

I ride around for a quite some time and before I know it I am on the University of Ohio Campus on the outskirts of town.

I pull into the parking lot and walk around. It's a decent sized campus and I make my way around, following the flow of students.

I end up in what I assume is the lecture hall so I duck into the very back corner just as the teacher turns his back to the class.

He starts to talk about the novel, "Anthem" by Ayn Rand.

I've never heard of it and make a mental note to purchase it or download the eBook from somewhere.

It seems to be about the need of individuality and instead of being "we" becoming "I".

After the class is over I quickly slip out with the mass and head to my bike.

"Hey!" I turn to see a blonde girl with red streaks in her hair jogging towards me.

"Whats up?"

"You're not from here are you?" she asks, her eyes shining mirth.

"Says who?" I bite defensively.

"Pretty sure I would remember a sexy girl like you, with or without the pink hair." She flirts.

I smirk. Stepping closer. I'm about to speak when my phone rings Beyoncé's "Love on Top." I groan.

"What? And why the hell did you change my ringtone Lopez?" I yell.

"Meet at Britt's house right after glee butch." With that she hangs up. I groan again. Glee ends in 20 minutes.

"Girlfriend?" She sounds disappointed. Can't let that happen.

"No, my sorta, kinda, best-friend. She wants me to get to her girlfriends house back in Lima."

"Do you go here?"

"Not gonna lie, no just checking out colleges. I liked the lecture."

"Yeah, Professor Benson is amazing. I'm Holland by the way, but people just call me Holly."

"Lucy, but you can call me Q." I hand her my phone, winking in the process.

"Smooth Q. Give me a call sometime." She winks and walks off.

I rush off to my bike but not before I send Holly a winky face with a Q.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

I pull up behind Santana's car and hop off. I dash up to the door because I'm already 10 minutes late.

The door opens before I even reach it.

"S. you wont believe what happened today. I met the hottest chick.." I stop mid-sentence because Rachel is sitting in the living room with tears brimming her eyes. I steel my gaze and look toward Santana.

"What is this?" I growl.

"We thought you would have come to your senses, Ber-.. Rachel told us what happened. Come on Q. We all know that if anyone besides me and Britt will be together and stay are you and the mid.. Rachel."

"I'm out of here." My mind is screaming for me to turn around and hug and kiss Rachel senseless, but my heart is still hurt for what she said, even if she did rectify it.

I get to the door before Santana stops me.

"Just.. don't be stupid. I know what its like remember?" She lets me go. I nod once before leaving.

"Watch my bike. I need to walk." I hand her my keys and she gives me a half smile.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

I have no idea how long I was walking but I ended up in downtown Lima.

Walking for another 10 minutes, I spot the bookstore and head inside.

An elderly woman greets me warily at the front desk. I nod and browse the books, taking in the ambiance of being surrounded by all the books and knowledge.

"Can I help you dear?" the lady says, bringing me out of my reverie.

"Yeah I was wondering if you had a book here. It's called Anthem? I didn't catch the authors name." I say politely.

"Ah, yes. By Ayn Rand. Wonderful book, you must go to the college? Many students have come for that book. I keep them behind the desk, in case more students come." She smiles and winks. I smile back and follow her back to the front desk.

"Um no I kinda ditched my high school and ended up on campus and went into the lecture." I felt so at peace with this woman.

She laughs. Actually full out laughs.

"You sound like a geek. Ditching school to sneak into a higher learning?" She giggles again. I see what she means and giggle myself.

"Um yeah well I have an unhealthy urge for knowledge." I blush slightly.

"Grandma? Who are you talking to?" Someone yells from the back.

"Holly. Oh come meet this lovely girl. What's your name dear? I didn't catch it."

"Q?" Holly says rounding the stack. I blush a little more and wave.

"Hey."

"Grandma, this is the girl I was telling you about, she snuck into my English Lit class today."

"Oh, this is the sexy high school girl you met?" She teases. I smirk. Then slightly frown. It doesn't go unnoticed by either pair and Holly pulls me off.

"Spill. I know we flirted earlier but I am majoring in Psychology, so spill." She urges.

"I.." I sigh. I might as well get this over with.

"My pseudo ex-girlfriend is angry with me because my two sorta kind best friends set up an intervention for us, which is where I rushed off too today. I want to be mad at her because she told her ex-boyfriend in front of our entire glee club that we were just friends, even though we've basically been together since the summer time, when this appearance happened. The adoptive mother of my child came back into town and though everyone thinks it's because of that its really because my dad has been trying to worm his narcissistic, alcoholic ass, back into my mother's, and essentially my, life. But she, Rachel, likes the whole bad girl attitude and accepts me no matter how I am and I realized that maybe, just maybe, the entire course of my high school life I have been in love with her. And that's why I'm so scared and making this one little thing, that was because her ex, who is also mine, is a gigantic douche who acts like he is the shit, when really he is just a dunder head who can't form an eloquent enough sentence, let alone listen with rapt attention to my girl like I do, to be able to be with her."

I finish. I'm breathing heavily, and I am now pacing back and forth with my hands clenched at my side.

Holly just sits and watches me for a minute.

"You need to tell her this. If you're scared then tell her. Tell her how your feeling, don't bottle it away and then act like everything and everyone is out to make you miserable. If she cares for you the way it seems then don't act like she doesn't, the only one sabotaging your happiness is you. As for the Ex, screw him. Don't let his ignorance make you unhappy either. If you truly love her then tell her, scream it from the rooftops if you have to." She says smiling. I nod.

"Wh-what if she doesn't want to talk to me?"

"Make her." She stands and pats my shoulder. "If you need someone to talk to you have my number."

"Thanks. Sometimes I don't want to bother San and Britt with my problems. They live in such a perfect little world. I hate to have to burst theirr bubble.

"San and Britt?" She says smiling.

"Short for Santana and Brittany Pierce-Lopez. They are destined to be together and according to them so are me and Rachel."

"Then don't let them down." We walk back to the front where Holly's Grandma is waiting with my book.

"Holland. By the way. My name is Holland as well." She says handing me the book. "It's free sweetie." She says as I pull my wallet out.

"Trust me, when she says that, just go with it." Holly smiles and ushers me out the store.

"Call me and tell me how it goes. Good or bad." I smile and wave heading to the bus stop nearby.

I grab my phone and shoot Santana a quick text.

_On my way, make sure B time is up I need my keys. -Q._

The reply is immediate.

_Wanna talk? 'Rents came home early : ( lol. -S._

I type my reply and then put my phone away.

_Yeah. Holly (the girl from OSU), was nice to vent to, but I need my girls. On the bus. Be there in an hour or so. Found a new book also._ _-Q._

She replied but I had already immersed myself into the book.

_We love you Q. of course you can come vent to us too. -S._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it took so long. Had a small case of writers block while typing this up. It's just a filler chapter, but I will update as soon as my next days off happen.<p>

Thanks to all that are still reading. Not gonna pressure for reviews but they are nice.


	6. Operation Faberry

Disclaimer: Me no own Glee… But I do own my own apartment with my girlfriend :)

* * *

><p>Smokes<p>

Operation FaBerry

* * *

><p>You never know how strange people are until you ride the public bus. I shudder thinking of the old man who urinated on the bus driver.<p>

Arriving at Santana's house, I sigh thinking of what happened just an hour and a half ago. I ruined my chances with Rachel, I'm sure of it.

Santana opens the door as soon as I step on the porch.

"You. You are an idiot." She says immediately. I nod and walk in.

"I know. I know. Let's talk. Please?" I walk in with my head down. Brittany is sitting in the living room watching 'Finding Nemo'.

"You're not very smart Q." She says not looking up from the movie.

"I know Britt-Britt. But what can I do?" I say plopping down.

"Show her you're sorry most likely. You and Rachel have been repressing lady lovin more than San has been repressing her love for me. You just have to stop being a giant wimp and trust that she won't push you away like you have been doing her. The way I see it is that you have been pushing her away so that when you did finally realize that you love her, then you would assume she would push you away. But you seem to forget that Rachel was raised by two homosexual dads. She can't push you away. She can't. I may not be book smart, but I see the way she looks at you and how she always runs after you when you're upset. She loves you just like you love her." She shrugs and turns back to her movie. I stare slack jaw because she is absolutely right.

"I know, she's a genius." San says proudly. I smirk.

"Yeah, she really is. Thanks Britt."

"Welcome." She says, smiling brightly.

"Okay so Britts was thinking you can woo her for the next couple of days before Finnept tries to. And not with a love song like her does. I'm talking, candy grams, teddy bears, roses, and songs, the whole shebang-a-bang. It'll be pretty expensive though. But if you love her like I love my Britts then you will do it. Plus Britt likes Berry now so I will go all Lima Heights on your ass if you don't make up. Got it?" I nod and smirk.

"So operation lady lovin?" Brittany turns and smiles.

"Nope, its operation FaBerry." She announces

"Ok so we all know and like 6 am Rach wakes up to do her elephant exercise."

"Elliptical, baby."

"Yeah that. So sing her a song. She'll hear it cause once I stayed over when me and San were not together and she keeps her music low so not to wake her dads."

"I know, I've stayed over a few times. I just need a good song."

"We got it. Baby Come Back to Me by Vanessa Hudgens. She loves the song. When I had an assignment once lezberry had the song played the song almost 300 times." San says quickly.

"Eww no, that's was her song for when her and Finn broke up. Screw that."

"Alicia Keys, If I Ain't Got You." Britt says simply. I mull it over, quickly trying to remember the lyrics. I blush nodding because I do feel that way now.

"Hey butch stop thinking of lady lovin and start thinking of operation FaBerry. Well I guess it's kinda the same." she says. My blush intensifies and Britt giggles into San's shoulder.

"Shut up. So how am I gonna do this?"

"Well we'll head over at like 5:50 and set up my keyboard.. You remember how to play right?" I nod. "Good, then you'll throw rocks at her window. She should hear it. If not I'll call her repeatedly."

I smile. I really do have some awesome friends.

My phone vibrates in my pocket.

_How'd it go? -Holly_

I smile.

_Operation FaBerry is a-go. -Q_

I look back up and San is giving me a bitch glare.

"We're friends, nothing more. She was asking how things went cause she wants me to spill my guts to Rach."

"You could. It would make things so much easier. Then we could have a mango and twat." Britt says casually.

"Mango and twat? You mean ménage á trois." San chuckles. Britt nods enthusiastically.

"That's three people, we be a foursome, but I'm not that ready for Lezberry to be in my bed yet." I glare at her. She shrugs grinning and looks back at Britt.

"_Briiiiiitt_." She whines slightly at Britts pout. I chuckle and make small whipping noises.

"Shut it whore. Lets go practice." she jumps up pulling me and Britt along to her room.

All I can seem to think is that these guys are the best.

* * *

><p>AN:Sorry it's late.. I started typing right before new school orientation then finished on my phone.. YAY for windows phone and office.. but its a short and sweet chaplet.. hope its good... leave some reviews please :) -NerdyLyssa<p> 


	7. Operation FaBerry is a go

Another Chapter and much sooner =D yay for smart phones!

Thanks to all those who read and review. It means a lot to many writers when you do.

Reminder: This story is AU and it will go how I want it =p

As always Glee is not mine idk if I put it in the last chapter. Whatev.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

_Clink... '_What is that noise?' I think as I turn over burying my face into my pillow.

_Clink... '_There it is again.' I groan as I sit up. My phone vibrates repeatedly on my nightstand.

_Get up LezBerry and look out your window. -S_

"What?" I wonder out loud as I pull myself from my bed. Its 10 minutes before my alarm so I shut it off.

The sun is slightly peaking over the houses as I open the blinds.

I'm surprised at who is sitting under my window with one hand filled with rocks and the other poised to throw another one.

"What Lucy?" I say slightly agitated and hurt.

"I wanted to say how sorry I am for yesterday. I was stupid and quite a few people have told me so. So I wanted to sing you a song to show you how I feel. Please just listen." She pleads. I cross my arms and nod once.

She drops the rocks and turns on the keyboard she is behind.

The intro to 'If I Ain't Got You' comes on before Quinn's smoky voice enters the still air of morning.

_Some people live for the fortune _

_Some people live just for the fame _

_Some people live for the power yeah _

_Some people live just to play the game _

_Some people think that the physical things _

_Define what's within _

_And I've been there before _

_But that life's a bore _

_So full of the superficial _

_Some people want it all _

_But I don't want nothing at all _

_If it ain't you baby _

_If I ain't got you baby _

_Some people want diamond rings _

_Some just want everything _

_But everything means nothing _

_If I ain't got you _

She looks into my eyes. I can feel here conveying all that she feels for me. Everything we shared over the summer is coming back. Tears fill the corners of my eyes.

_Some people search for a fountain _

_That Promises forever young _

_Some people need three dozen roses _

_And that's the only way to prove you love to them _

_Hand me the world on a silver platter _

_And what good would it be _

_With no one to share, with no one who truly cares for me _

I choke back a sob as I see the tears glisten and roll down her cheeks, dropping to the keyboard.

_Some people want it all _

_But I don't want nothing at all _

_If it ain't you baby _

_If I ain't got you baby _

_Some people want diamond rings _

_Some just want everything _

_But everything means nothing _

_If I ain't got you, you, you _

She looks up at me again and smiles. I smile shyly back.

_Some people want it all _

_But I don't want nothing at all _

_If it ain't you baby _

_If I ain't got you baby _

_Some people want diamond rings _

_Some just want everything _

_But everything means nothing _

_If I ain't got you _

_If I ain't got you with me baby _

_Nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing _

_If I ain't got you with me baby._

When she finishes the tears that were brimming my eyes fall freely.

"Rach. I know I got a long ways to go before you can forgive me but I promise that I will make it up to you and show you that I do want to be with you. That I love you. And will love you more than Finn ever can. I'll give you some time. But expect me to show you my love all through school. Operation FaBerry is a-go." With that she picks up the keyboard and struts to her silver Camero.

I chuckle as I close my blinds.

"Wait. Operation Faberry? What in the name of Barbra Streisand is that?" I glance at the clock and see that it is almost time for my shower. I glance at my elliptical and shrug. It can wait a day.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR Q

Everyone is being oddly nice to me today as I enter the school building, even the cheerleaders are smiling and saying good luck.

I am completely baffled until I turn the corner and see my locker is covered in paper hearts and roses taped all around it.

'Q loves R' is on the largest heart in the middle. I blush because she is being so open about this.

"Rach!" I turn and gulp.

'This will not end well.' I mutter as I brace myself and turn around

"To what do I owe this pleasure Finn?" I put on my best smile.

"What the hell is all this?" He asks, his brows wrinkle in confusion. I glance at the locker and blush.

"Quinn is showing me that she is a changed woman and that she will be with me and only me. She isn't thinking about herself and what she..."

"Oh bull shit Rachel! Grow up. Quinn is the same as she has been for the last 4 years! A bitch. She doesn't love you! Her and Santana are just messing with you! I am the only on who will love you and when you see that I'll be right here waiting for you to apologize." He yells before storming off.

"Puta." I turn to the culprit when I see Brittany smiling down at me.

"Brittany you do know that.."

"Yeah, I've know San forever I know what the cuss words are. I see that operation FaBerry is going good."

I stare at the bubbly blonde and right before I open my mouth to question her, the loud speaker comes on.

The beginning to "The Only Exception" by Paramore starts to play.

"Bring her now Britt Britt." We hear Santana say over the loud speaker.

Britt grabs my hand and leads me to the auditorium.

The along the way I hear Quinn begin to sing the beginning verse.

_{Verse 1}_

_When I was younger_

_I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart_

_And I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that_

_She would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist_

_But darlin'_

We enter the auditorium just as her and Santana start the chorus.

_{Chorus}_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

I slowly make my way toward the front with Brittany close behind, swinging our hands and smiling. I smile back, but for a brief second because I catch Quinn's eyes in an intense gaze.

_{Verse 2}_

_Maybe I know, somewhere_

_Deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways_

_To make it alone_

_Or keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable, distance_

_And up until now_

_I had sworn to myself that I'm content_

_With loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

I am awestruck at how amazing Quinn and Santana and look together. Quinn is wearing a red men's button up with black skinny jeans. Santana is wearing something similar except it's a black button up and red skinny jeans.

I never knew that Quinn could play all these instruments. She is strumming away at the guitar not breaking her gaze with me.

Mike is sitting behind the drums playing. And Santana is singing background with Tina and Mercedes. Sam is strumming away on the bass guitar.

Brittany, who was right beside me, walks up the stage and takes her place next to Santana, grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

_{Chorus}_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_{Instrumental and Drums}_

I smile as Quinn shakes her head along with the instrumental, then giggle slightly as she tosses her head back to remove her hair from her face and continues to sing.

_{Bridge}_

_I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't_

_Let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

_Ooh Ooh..._

Quinn moves close to the edge of the stage. I quickly walk to meet her halfway.

_{Chorus}_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_[X2]_

She jumps off and walks toward me, never letting her eyes leave mine.

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_.

She finishes her strumming and strokes my cheek.

" You... Only you... Always you." She says quietly but I hear it loud and clear. She wipes a stray tear from me and kisses my nose. I blush deeply and stroke her arm.

"This is operation FaBerry?" She chuckles slightly.

"It's not over yet. I have so much more to do for you."

"Quinn. You don't have..."

"I want to. I _need_ to show you how much you mean to me." She says with such sincerity it makes me well up with tears again.

"Okay. Show me what you got then."

Our moment is broken by Mercedes.

"Uh guys as much as I hate to break up this love fest but Brittany and Satan just went behind the curtain and I'm sure if we don't leave now it's gonna get very triple x rated in here."

I blush again but we all nod our heads and quickly make our way to the exit. Not before we here Santana.

"I'll get you back for that comment 'Cedes!" We laugh and close the auditorium door.

Quinn walks me to my locker, pulling off one of the roses.

"Do you know the meaning of a red rose?" She asks sniffing the bud. I shake my head no.

"Well people have different interpretations of it. It can range from love, beauty, courage and respect , to romantic love, congratulations , "I love you", "job well done", sincere love, and passion. I looked it up." She says blushing.

"That's beautiful. But why is there an uneven number? Why not get a dozen?"

"There were. The 12th is for something later." She winks.

"Eleven roses signify the receiver is truly and deeply loved." The bell rings as she kisses my cheek and saunters off.

"Have a smoke with me during lunch yeah?" She calls not looking back. I nod even though she can't see me. I know she knows I'll be there.

I open my locker and out falls a single rose and piece of paper.

_'A single rose show the utmost devotion.'_

On the other side is an acceptance letter to NYU addressed to Lucy Fabray.

_'I am devoted to you and only you.' _is scrawled at the top.

The tears I held back in the auditorium fall from my face.

I hold the letter close. I can't wait for lunch.

* * *

><p>AN: as always review.. or not. Hope you liked... feel free to PM or comment with suggestions. Til later...<p>

-NerdyLyssa


	8. The Truth Comes out

**AN: Idk what is going through my head now... but here you go ;)**

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

I'm standing with the Skanks under the bleachers right before lunch when Yvette comes running over.

"Fabray you are such a mush head." She says smirking.

"I know. It was all about sex a..." An audible gasp is heard. I turn quickly but Rachel is already running off.

I look to Yvette but she holds her hands up. She didn't set me up.

I run after Rachel at full speed. I just barely catch her as she reaches her car.

"Rachel, please listen." Her eyes are red and she keeps shaking her head no.

"Tell me Lucy.. Is it true? Was I just a conquest to you?" The venom in her voice makes me cringe slightly.

"What? No! That's not what I was saying just listen to me."

" No! You listen! I thought you changed. We've been through so much and I thought you were different. I've been telling Kurt he was wrong about you. Finn too, but I guess the jokes on me. What are you and Santana waitin on a big order of slushy to pour on me? All the things you were doing for me. It was just a lie. Was that letter from NYU even real? You know what? Just fuck off and leave me alone." I feel the sting of her hand across my cheek before I can process that she left me.

When I snap out of my confused state Rachel is already gone.

I lost her.

No. I can't. I have to get her back.

With a determined look I head back into school, looking for my two main chicks.

* * *

><p>I'm scrolling through my news feed when I see Rachel's status:<p>

**I feel so betrayed. Everything I thought was true is built on a lie. I hate being lied to. The worst thing is I love you so much and could see us building a future together more so than with anyone else. It can never be now. Now its time to focus on me and getting to New York. Home crying and singing my heart out.**

**12 people like this **

**Kurt: O.O Mercedes just told me about the morning.. What happened?!**

**Rachel: I don't wanna talk about it.**

**Kurt: I'm coming over cold or no cold.**

**Finn: See I knew I was right she's just a bitch trying to hurt you. I love you Rachel.**

**Rachel: Fuck off Finn I don't want your oafish ass or any other man.**

**Finn: =O**

**Kurt: Dear Broadway Rachel cursed .. & Finn shut up please you aren't making things better.**

**Quinn: Finn screw you or I'll kick your ass down to a normal human size.**

**Quinn: Rachel please let me explain. I do love you.**

**Rachel: Lucy please. I need time. Just please.**

**Quinn: Te amo Rachel.**

**Rachel: =') yo también te amo Lucy.**

**Puck: if you can still say I love you. You can still give her a chance.**

**Brittany, Santana, Quinn, and 25 people like this**

* * *

><p>I log off and turn in my seat to Santana and Brittany.<p>

"I knew you should have told her. But you can't give up butch."

"Yeah, if San woulda gave up then we wouldn't be together now." Britt smiles warmly in her direction. I sigh.

"What can I do? I only had 'show her I'm serious songs' not 'I fucked up again songs'. I'm screwed." I whine.

San places a comforting hand on my knee.

"This isn't the Quinn I know. This sounds like Lucy before fat camp. Man up and get what's yours." I nod.

"You can do like San did and sit outside my window.."

"Britt! That's private." San cuts her off.

"Oh please. There is no privacy with us. That's why I know that you guys have matching duck tattoos with each others initials in them." Santana blushes and Britt giggles.

We all look at each other with the same smirk.

"I'll call Julio and set up the appointment." San says pulling out her phone. I smirk devilishly.

* * *

><p>As I sit in Julio's chair waiting to finish up, I think of the perfect way to show my love.<p>

I pull up Facebook and update my status:

**I am crazy! Crazy in love. Pics soon.**

**Brittany, Santana and 43 others like this**

**Puck: What's goin down Lezbro?**

**Santana: I thought I was your Lezbro loser.**

**Puck: You both are.. Though from what I heard I should be calling Britt that ;-)**

**Santana: O.o what did you hear?**

**Quinn: Everybody heard you calling Britt's name.**

**Mercedes: More like screaming ;-)**

**Puck: Score one for Lezbro Britt !**

**Santana: ^_^ can't deny that Britt is perfection in everyway. And Q don't be made because I can get louder then your girl Berry ^_~**

**Brittany: As Trey would say "yuuup!"**

**Quinn: LMFAOOO!**

**Puck:LOOOOOOL **

**RACHEL: WHY AM I TAGGED IN THIS VULGAR CONVERSATION O_O And Lucy you better not be acting reckless.**

**Quinn: Never love. Do you want to talk yet?**

**Rachel: ... No ...**

**Quinn: =( okay.. I'll see you in Glee I guess.**

**Santana: Way to ruin the mood worse than Finn LezBerry. =(**

**Brittany: Sad panda... Hopefully the next part of Operation FaBerry well make you happy =D its making Quinn make funny faces. Pics soon!**

**Quinn, Santana and 2 others like this.**

**Rachel: ?**

**Artie, Puck, Mercedes and 15 others like this.**

**Puck: Lezbro that is sick I can't wait to see it!**

**Brittany, Quinn, and Santana like this.**

**Rachel: What? I want to know!**

**Quinn: Talk to me then. 1 hour. My house.**

**Rachel: ... Okay.**

* * *

><p>My entire side is in pain. Julio said I should wait but with Rach wanting to talk I only have one shot to explain myself right now. And I needed it perfect and complete.<p>

I pull up behind Rach's Prius after dropping Britt and San off at Britt's house.

Rach is sitting on the bench, talking quietly to my mom and Frannie.

"Quinn. Hi." Rachel says shyly.

"Hi." I say.

"Quinn why are you holding your side?" Frannie asks smirking.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Lucy. Say sorry." Rachel admonishes me. I duck my head.

"Sorry Fran." I mumble. She smiles patting my cheek. My mom and sister giggle at me.

"Come, you wanted to talk?" She asks.

"Yeah. Come on. Later loser." I pull Rachel into the house and to my room.

We walk in silently and sit on the bed.

"Well Lucy." Her tone is defeated and I hate that tone.

Here goes everything.

I slowly pull up my shirt and hear Rachel gasps.

* * *

><p>More coming soon =D<p> 


	9. Heart to Heart

Lots of PezBerry friendship in this one =)

Disclaimer: Nope, still haven't convinced Pinky and the Brain to help take over Glee for me...

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

Its been a few days since Quinn showed me her tattoo and now I'm lounging across Santana's bed with a magazine while her and Brittany are sitting by her desk whispering in each others ears.

I'm assuming its dirty because Santana is blushing and looking back at me. I just smirk once.

I still find it amazing that this time last year Santana wouldn't be near me let alone allow me in her home with no real reason other than to hang out.

"So Lezberry. How did Q's surprise go?"

"Yeah Rach. I picked out the colors. Santana even flirted into letting me color one. Julio said I'm a natural." I smile brightly at them. They have really become my best friends. Under Kurt and Blaine of course.

"I don't know really. How should I feel. I know I am elated that Quinn is willing to get a trail of stars going down her entire side but it's permanent. Then again recklessness is her middle name.

"I thought it was Lucy." Brittany voices.

"No babe Lucy is her first name. Q goes by her middle." Brittany squints her eyes really cutely. Then smiles brightly again.

"Okay." She turns back to the computer.

"She really does love you."

"I know. She told me about her father. And why our friendship ended after 5th grade. Before she went to camp." Santana looks down.

"You knew? Is that why you stopped being my friend too?" I couldn't help but let the hurt seep out.

"Yes and no. My dad never knew you were with us. My mom never told him. But when Russell found out he flipped his lid and told my dad over drinks. I had no choice. If we would have stayed friends my dad would have moved us away. Away from you, Quinn, and..." She trails off but I know exactly who she is talking about. I glanced at said blonde. Oblivious about the conversation.

"I told her I needed more time because this changes so much now. Some good and some bad."

"Well she is badass." Britt says smiling. "I'm hungry. Who wants pizza?" she stands and walks out, not waiting for an answer.

"Don't worry Rachel we have vegan friendly kind. San found it at this market in downtown." San blushes.

"Babe. Go." She says smiling. I smile along with her.

"Okay dish." She says as soon as the door closes.

"Shouldn't we wait for Britt?" I ponder. She quickly shakes her head.

"She wants me to butt out til everything is A-Okay but I'm not waiting that long. Now dish. Britt isn't allowed to leave the kitchen while cooking after the oven disaster of 2009." I quirk my eyebrow but she playfully bitch glares me. I sigh.

"Okay. Fine..."

_Flashback_

_Quinn pulls up her shirt and I gasp loudly. The stars are red and bruised but beautifully done. They start small at her shoulder and zig-zag all the way to her hip bone gradually getting larger._

_"Qu..."_

_"its not totally done yet. There were a few more to color but you can only do so much in five hours." I sit still my hand is still covering my mouth while the other one is reaching for the only yellow, and also the largest, star. A simple 'R' is resting in the middle._

_"You can touch it. Just be gentle.'_

_"Quinn why would you do this?"_

_"I don't know, because I love you maybe? I thought you would be happy I did this."_

_"I don't know. Its beautiful u know that. But it's reckless and just.."_

_She tilts my head and kisses me. The scent of her cologne and a faint hint of smoke enters my nostrils._

_I instictively moan and pull back..._

_**Flashback break**_

"Lezberry, I do not wanna hear that." She says smirking.

"Sorry. But anyways I pushed her off..."

_**Resume flashback**_

_"Quinn we can't." I say while I, very reluctantly, push her off._

_She sighs deeply._

_"Okay love. I'm sorry." She sits next to me._

_"I need time. I need to know what this means to me."_

_"Okay. But operation FaBerry is not over yet." I smile brightly._

_I stand and she gets up to walk me out._

_"I won't expect anything less from you guys. I enjoy it. You really do make me feel loved."_

_"Because I really do love you."_

_"I know Lucy. I love you too." _

_We stand in her doorway for a few minutes just looking in each others eyes._

_"I should go Lucy. I'll text you when I get home."_

_"Okay love." I walk to my car and pull off._

_**End Flashback**_

"How do you feel?"

"I love it. I've never felt more loved in my life."

"Then what is the problem?" She asks genuinely curious.

"What if she regrets this? What if 5, 10, 15 years from now we are only arguing because I'm always doing shows and she's always traveling with her writing and photography. And when we are together then we only fight and she wishes she nev..." Santana puts her hand over my mouth.

"Lezberry, you are thinking about you life, 5, 10, and even 15 years from now, with Q. Doesn't that say something?" She smiles smugly at me as the realization hits me.

I have been thinking about my life with Quinn for years to come.

"Santana..."

"I know, I'm a smart ass bitch."

"Sanny! I can't find the oven gloves and the pizzas burning!" Britt yells from downstairs.

"Shit." We both yell and rush down the stairs.

* * *

><p>I left Santana's around midnight after Britt conned us into watching a marathon of Disney movies. I didn't mind. And the pizza they got was delicious.<p>

I texted Quinn and asked her if we could meet at our spot.

She immediately replies and I head to the schol.

When I arrive under the bleachers, she is leaning against her bike smoking a cigarette.

"Quinn. I need to say this. So listen. I thought that this would be a bad thing, the tattoo and you would regret it when your older but when I talked to Santana tonight she made me realize that I've been imagining us together in 5, 10, 15 years from now. And I want that, but I don't want us to be angry with each other because of our careers. I want us to come home to each other and want to make love the entire night until we pass out from exhaustion. Do you want that too? I feel like I want too much from you right now. And that you're just living in the moment. I feel like you aren't ready for all that I want you to be and that's why Finn and I could never really work. We were only there in the moment because that's all he could offer me. I know what I want. I just... I want you to know what you want from me, like I know what I want from you." Quinn leans off her bike and into me.

"I want you. The arguments, the sex, the shows running over dinner because of an encore. Me sitting in the private booths fuming. Me going out of town and us skyping and having Skype sex and when I come home you rush into my arms and we kiss passionately in the middle of the crowded airport. I just want you Rachel. Not Finn, or Sam or anyone else. I have loved you for a long time. Not as long as San and Britt but I have loved you for a long time. I may be living in the moment but I'm living in the moment to try and build my future with you." She taps my nose and I smile.

"Really?" My voice wavers and I can feel the tears watering my eyes.

"For you? Anything. I do want a life with you. And I'm not scared anymore to admit it." She moves my hair and kisses my forehead.

I pull her in close and squeeze her tightly.

"I love you Lucy Quinn Fabray."

"I love you too Rachel Barbra Berry."

* * *

><p>AN: couldn't leave them angry with each other now could I? =D<p>

Sorry so short guys... Next chapter.. College and Holly.. Finn bashing and of course more Brittana Heart to Hearts with splashes of Klaine and of course FaBerry mushiness. =)

AN2: My story will be coming to an end this next few chapters. School is starting and my class load is brutal. Thanks to all who read and I hope you enjoyed and are enjoying =)

til next time =)


	10. My Big Fat Apology Please Read

I'm so Sorry…. This story has kinda been abandoned and by the end of the week it will be pulled to only the 1st chapter, the original post.. I'm gonna take the whole thing down Thursday and rewrite it adding a few bits and pieces… My life has completely taken a turn for the better.. I go to school full time and am working all day every weekend so I never have time to write.. So sorry to those who were waiting for a new chapter.

-NerdyLyssa


End file.
